


Home Isn't Where You Sleep

by queenditto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Home, Mirror of Erised, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenditto/pseuds/queenditto
Summary: A drabble about Harry reflecting on his true deepest desire.





	Home Isn't Where You Sleep

Things were better then when he slept in a cupboard, but despite his new freedom and friends at Hogwarts, there was a loneliness that clung to him tightly. It ached within him when he saw letters and treats fly in from his friends’ parents. The feeling grew fiercer as he saw their homesickness and wished he could feel the same. When he saw his parents in that accursed mirror for the very first time, it turned into a scream. He saw what was ripped away from him all those years ago and knew his deepest desire was to go home.


End file.
